Demonshine
A weakened fragment of the Demon Emperor's contract beast, Holy Three-Headed Demon Dog, that was residing in the Demon Emperor's soul fragment until Lin Ming consumed the fragment. He has assisted Lin Ming on multiple occasions. When Lin Ming returned to the lower realms , he brought a new body for Demonshine. The body he brought was a Three-eyed Demon Wolf , which was far superior than Demonshine's past body. Such a body not only is as hard as divine iron, but it also possesses a third eye called the daevic heaven eye. In the Sky Spill Continent, he is known as the Divine Beast Guardian of the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. Appearance This red pug was only a foot long and its tail was short and thick, like the end of a finger. It had short curly red hair and its small pair of doggy eyes were jet black and shaped like round beads. Quotes * (Sighing at Lin Ming) “This child’s destiny is in the Sky Spill Continent. He found the Magic Cube in the Sky Spill Continent and also obtained countless lucky chances in the Sky Spill Continent. Before he reaches the peak of the Sky Spill Continent and plays out his destiny to its limit, it will not be suitable for him to ascend into the Divine Realm. Otherwise, he will waste his great destiny, those mystic realms, the inheritances, and all the lucky chances he has found. When that time comes, the cycle of karma and causality will influence the progress of his cultivation, making him be unable to reach the peak of martial arts.”Chapter 911 – I, Prime Emperor “Your current grandmist space – if used against top powerhouses – might not be able to instantly kill them, but it could swallow up their true essence and weaken all of their attacks and abilities. Compared to your Heavenly Demon martial intent, the so-called Extreme Violet Domain, Emperor Pure Lands, or whatever blah blah blah skills, they are all garbage that would blow up at any time.”Chapter 911 – I, Prime Emperor * (Demonshine said as he stroked his red-furred chin) “Don’t you think it’s a bit strange? If the Prime Emperor, Asura, and Death God force fields fused together, that forms the complete Heavenly Demon martial intent, but why is it named after the heavenly demons? I think it would be better if it were called chaos, grandmist, or even something like primordial. It seems that would be much more appropriate.”Chapter 912 – Becoming the Steppes Master * (Demonshine was flabbergasted) “What? Such a kickass Heavenly Demon martial intent is only a small, incomplete part? Then just how amazing would the whole martial intent be?” * (Openly boasting) “Mm, it’s going very well. Heh, when this Saint does things, you can rest assured, kukukuhahaha!”Chapter 897 – Target: Road of Emperor * (Unstoppable momentum, Lin Ming's Road of Emperor) “This time entering the Road of Emperor we will fucking roll our way in! Let’s see just who dares to stop us!” Gallery Demonshine Full.jpg|Hollowed Demon Dog Demonshine Three Heads.png|Original Body 23dd3b0966e783c8d2ef04aaf3b66118.jpg|Second Body Three eyes wolf demon Trivia * Entered the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting preliminaries 50,000 years ago. ** He had also experienced the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting in the past. He had known many people that he considered extraordinary in the past, but when they participated in the First Martial Meeting, a land of tides that washed away all until the true gems emerged, they weren’t even able to pass the preliminaries. If one had to insist on their rankings, they were likely ranked under a million. However, even that sort of result was enough to be proud of! * Considered as a Hallowed Lord in his previous lower realm. References Category:Demon Emperor Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Hallowed Lord Category:Divine Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Demon Race Category:Lin Academy Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant